halofandomcom-20200222-history
Marathon-class Cruiser
[http://nikon.bungie.org/misc/sloftus_scalecomparison/?display=CapitalShips Halo.Bungie.org: Determining the Real Sizes of Objects in Halo] |width = |height = |mass = 100,000 tons (200,000,000 lbs)Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 53 |max accel = |max speed space = |max speed air = |engine = Deuterium Core Reactor |slipspace drive = Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |slipspace speed = 2.12y/day |poweroutput = |power = |shield gen = None |hull = 191cm Titanium-A Battle Plate |sensor = |target = |navigation = AI or NAVCOM |avionics = |complement = *24 C709 Longsword-class interceptors'Halo Encyclopedia', page 251 *Pelican dropships *Marines *ODSTs *HEVs *Warthogs *Scorpions *Hornets |countermeasures = |armament = *2 Magnetic Accelerator Cannons *Oversized Archer Missile pods(60 missiles each) *50 mm Point Defense Guns *5 Fusion Rockets |skeleton = |passengers = |capacity = |consumables = |other systems = |firstuse = |role = Naval Engagement |era = Human-Covenant war |affiliation = United Nations Space Command }} The Marathon-class Cruiser is a class of UNSC Navy warships. At 1,190 meters, they are some of the largest and most powerful warships ever utilized by humanity, built as a replacement for their aging s. Their numbers were limited, and they were usually commanded by the highest ranking officers. Description These warships replaced the s. These behemoths, at 1,190 meters, are slightly under three times the length of a UNSC Frigate. They are also known for their heavy armor; they can survive multiple plasma impacts and are able to sustain far greater damage than any UNSC Frigate or UNSC Destroyer. Due to their size, durability and firepower (2 MACs as well as dozens of oversized Archer missile pods), these massive vessels are commanded by UNSC Admirals and primarily serve as command/capital ships. Use Due to their diminishing numbers, and the onslaught of the genocidal Covenant, further numbers of these great cruisers have been reassigned to the defense of the Inner Colonies.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 162 They were considered extremely valuable in terms of firepower and armor, and it was seen to by the UNSC admiralty that they were only used in the most dire and occasional of circumstances. Marathon''s were present at the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV and the Fall of Reach. Twelve saw action at the Battle of Earth under Fleet Admiral Harper and another was part of [[Battle Group Stalingrad|Battle Group ''Stalingrad]] during the Battle of Onyx. It's likely that some were also engaged later battles. Ships of the Line * - Flagship of Admiral Stanforth. Likely during the Fall of Reach. * - Destroyed in 2552. * - Destroyed in 2531. * - The ship on which Halo 3: ODST begins. * - Flagship of Admiral Preston Cole. Trivia *In Halo: The Fall of Reach, the Marathon classification is erroneously labeled as a Carrier.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 212 *The name Marathon could possibly be a reference to the Battle of Marathon, fought in 490 BC where heavily outnumbered Athenians defeated an army of Persians who were trying to conquer Greece. This battle was also simulated by Wellsley, Antonio Silva's AI, while he was unoccupied in Halo: The Flood. This battle also gave its name to Bungie's previous ''Marathon'' game series, and the name of this classification of ships may be a reference to the said series. *In Halo: The Fall of Reach, it is mentioned that the Leviathan was one of twenty UNSC cruisers left in the Fleet, which were being slowly pulled back to protect the Inner Colonies. It should be noted however, that well over twenty cruisers can be seen orbiting Earth in Halo 2.Halo 2, level The ArmoryHalo 2, level Cairo Station *In Halo 2 on Cairo Station, it shows Marathon-class cruisers continuously coming by, and a tactical display on the bridge showed eight cruisers, along with 67 frigates in the battle group near the Cairo's battle cluster. This may lead to the assumption that there may be dozens of Marathon-class cruisers in the UNSC Home Fleet, due to the Marathon's effectiveness and Earth's high-priority nature. Gallery Image:Boneyard Panorama.jpg|Marathon cruisers sitting in a decommissioning yard. Sources fr:Croiseur de Marathon-classe Category:Starship Classifications Category:UNSC